The Demons Touch
by SingerChildNo1
Summary: Sam does something bad when filled with Demon Blood, and now Charissa must help him repent, with the help of Dean and Castiel. R-Rated! Don't read if you don't like smut! SamKissa DeaKissa CasKissa SAnna


**Chapter One...  
The Demons Touch**

Her fist sliced through the air, landing on his nose with a perfect aim, before being pulled back swiftly. His head snapped back, and he stumbled towards the wall, before he looked at her with those black, soulless eyes. Her own hazel ones stared back fearless, and full of anger. He smirked, stepping towards her, and her leg arched, aiming for his gut. He grabbed it, with his large hands, and she growled, before lifting of her other foot and kicking him in the face with the heel of her foot. He snarled, and threw her against the garishly wallpapered wall, with a satisfying thud.

Her limp form slipped down the wall, groaning, and she plopped onto the motel bed. Her head shot up, and her eyes narrowed furiously on him. She ran forward, and flew at him, sending them both tumbling to the shag-pile carpet, her on top of him.

"If you wanted to be on top, you could have just asked," he smirked, and her fist made contact with his face. He glared up at her, and her fist once again connected with his face. She felt the crunch of his jaw under her fist, and her eyes widened, as if her senses had just returned to her body. He took advantage of her hesitance, and flipped her, so she was under him, her legs around his waist and her hands on either side of her head. He had effectively pinned her down.

"Sam... let me go! Sam!" she yelled, thrashing under him, before he grabbed her hips. He pulled her towards him, growling dangerously. Her groin rubbed against his obvious erection.

"You see what you do to this body? You feel the desire it has for you?" he hissed, and she looked up at him fearfully as he bought his face close to hers. Her skirt was around her waist, exposing her black satin panties, and her shirt was torn, and hanging open. The slopes of her breasts were pressed against his flannel clad muscles and he had her wrists pinned down on either side of her head. She took a deep breath, glaring into his soulless eyes, ignoring the feeling of his throbbing arousal at her groin.

"Eat horse shit!" she seethed, and she spat in his face furiously. He growled, and wiped the spit onto her shirt, cruelly teasing her by running the tip of his tongue along her bra edge, just touching the ivory coloured skin. Her body erupted in goosebumps, unwittingly responding to him, and she scowled, as he looked at her, a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Your body wants his, just as much as his wants yours... you should really give in. Either way, I am going to get rid of this little..." he paused, and gently licked the long slope of her neck, before kissing her ear, "... distraction you have caused. It would be so much easier if you would give in, and enjoy it, rather than have me force you too."

She looked up at him, with wide, innocent eyes, and clenched them shut as the teared up, before turning her head to the side exposing her neck to him. He smirked, and let go of her wrists, raising her head to his lips, and kissing her temple. "Smart choice."

She bit her lip, almost willing it to bleed, as he began to trail kisses down her neck, over her breasts, dipping his tongue into her bra and slyly sliding it's hot, wet texture over her alert, responsive nipples. Her body willingly bucked into his groin, as her back arched, practically offering herself on a plate for him to devour.

In the back of her mind, a small voice told her to stop, to push him away, yet the rest of her simply wouldn't listen, clouded over by lust, desire and the fact that it was _**Sam** _who was making her feel it. She shuddered, as his fingertips brushed across her waist, and across her stomach, just barely touching her skin and causing her nerve ending all to explode, tingling.

His fingers travelled up her stomach, gently pressing on the flushed skin, before tugging at her shirt, and carelessly ripping it open. Her face turned to look him in the eyes... those black soulless eyes, and she closed her eyes, trying to block out all the negative thoughts that filled her. The lack of heat in the room caused her to shiver, briefly, before his warmth covered her. He kissed her, hard on the mouth, and she groaned at the pressure of his soft, hot lips. Responding, they fought for dominance, a battle which he won, tipping her head for better access to her lips, and sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongue's danced, swirling, pushing, and colliding with each other. His fingers intertwined with her glossy dark chocolate curls, and tugged at them, causing her to sharply inhale, and her tongue to lose the war they had started in their other hand slid down her body, unclasping her bra and pulling it from her breasts, then cupping her right one with his hand. She moaned loudly into his mouth, as he squeezed it, and then bucked when he roughly palmed her nipple. "Sam..." she keened, pressing her breast into his palm. He roughly squeezed it, pinching her nipple, before he detached his mouth from hers.

His tongue licked its way down her neck, and over her skin. She gasped both mentally, and out loud, as he placed her mouth over her nipple, and ran his tongue over the tip of it. "Oh... god..." she lamented, the sane part of her begging for forgiveness of the sin she was committing. But it was just too good not too...

He bit down on her breast, causing her to open her eyes in shock, and yelp. Then he started to suck. Tremors ran from the nerves in her breasts, straight to her head, causing her vision to cloud. He continued to suck, and occasionally, his tongue would dart out of his mouth, and coat her nipple in wet, hot saliva. She pushed herself into his erection, to get him to stop before he destroyed her nerves completely.

He smirked, and looked down at their groins, before looking back at her face, which was painfully embarrassed. Smirking, his let his fingers fall down her body, and dive into her panties. She called out to him, as he ran a finger up through her dripping folds, and over her clit, causing it to explode in yearning. He continued to rub it, while turning his mouth to her left breast, and biting down on it, before sucking the wound.

Her mind, still completely clouded over, cleared drastically as he massaged her lower half, pressing his finger right into her clit. Everytime he did that, her entire body would shudder, an eruption of desire... yearning... and hunger for him in her overwhelming her senses. She suddenly noticed he was still fully clothed, and wriggled her hands up to his shirt. She went to undo the first button, yet was promptly cut off by him thrusting two of his fingers into her.

"A..ah..." she cried, as he hit her hymen. He pulled back from her breast, a small look of confusion on his face. As if she could tell what he was thinking, she frowned. "What? I was dead for six years! I was resurrected from hell and before I could do anything I became an Angel!"

Slowly, a smirk crossed his features, and she blushed in discomfort, before he kissed her hard. Remembering her mission in ridding him of her clothes, she ripped his shirt open. He smirked against her lips, as she ran her hands up his toned flesh, and dug her nails into his back.

He thrust his fingers into her again, and she yowled, her body flying up and hitting his chest in surprise, her nails digging into his back and pulling up, sending furious red scratches up the tanned skin. He repeated the movement, and she was more prepared, moaning in pleasure as he carressed her walls. Suddenly he bent his fingers inside her, pressing them into her walls, and then twisted his hand so his palm was rubbing against her clit.

"Oh... my... fuck..." she groaned, as he both rubbed and thrust into her. Her lower half was dripping wet, coating her panties which he had pushed aside. She was about three breaths from an orgasm, her entire body convulsing, clinging to him for dear life, when he removed his hand.

She mewed in protest, pressing down on him. He put his fingers in his mouth, and licked the salty sweet juices from his fingers. She growled, and pushed down his jeans with her feet. They fell to his knees, whic he was still on, leaing over her, and pinning her to the ground. She snarled, and pushed him off of her, until he was on his back.

"So you did want on top," he sniped, and she kissed him, before shoving his boxers down his legs, along with his jeans. She looked at him, her eyes widening at how big he was. It's never going to fit! She barely had time to panic, however, as he overpowered her, and thrust into her. Its then, just as he breaks through the barrier to her womb, that his eyes clear, and he's _her_ Sammy again. His eyes widen and he looks at her, petrified, and begins to pull out. She lets him, her inside's aching, and his eyes travel over her naked form, and his own.

"I... I'm..." Sam stutters, and she sat up, shaking her head. He looks confused, as she stood, and pulles her skirt down, limping towards the bed and falling on it, exhausted. Sam looked at her form, ashamed and broken, before pulling up his boxers and jeans. He loomed over her, tall and... just tall, and she looked up at him, with sad, tired eyes.

"It's not your fault, Sam. You didn't know what you were doing..." she tries to sooth him, wrapping the cheap motel blanket around her form, and standing to look at him. His head is bowed, his eyes looking anywhere but her, and she knows, she just knows that he felt guilty, that he thought he had raped her. "Sammy..." she mutters, walked over to him and cupping his cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong," she assures him, and she places a chaste kiss on his lips.

He looks at her, and nods curtly, before leaving her standing in the motel room, wrapped in a blanket, naked. And she knows... once again... that he didn't believe her. And all she can think off, was that she needed to get to Dean. Because he would know, he would know what to do.


End file.
